It All Started With a Chocolate Frog
by pigwidgeon-fudge
Summary: Annabeth didn't get why everyone liked Percy Jackson so much, but after getting stuck in a broom closet with him, she can't stop the blush that comes whenever he's around. Fourth year might be a little more difficult than she was expecting, especially with the Yule Ball just around the corner. Percabeth Hogwarts AU. Multi-Chapter.


"Schist.." I mumbled under my breath as I ran down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw tower. I had stayed past curfew again in the library. The hall was dark with only a few sconces to mark my path, I was only a week into the school year, but this was the second time I had broken curfew. Fourth year was not off to a great start.

In my frantic state, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, and I ran straight into a wall. At least, I thought it was a wall. I looked up to catch my bearings, but instead I found myself staring into a pair of sea green eyes, his index finger pressed right up against his lips. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a, rather small, broom closet. He put his ear up against the door and mouthed "Filch".

I was stunned, I immediately recognized him as Gryffindor seeker, Percy Jackson.

We were in the same year, but he was at least 5 inches taller than me. I remembered seeing his portrait all over my dorm mates bulletin boards.

Of course, just my luck I ran into him at this hour.

It wasn't like I disliked him, it was just that everyone else did and it felt so cliche. I never understood the hype about him, it just seemed everyone liked him for trivial reasons.

I mean, who didn't like Percy Jackson?

His tousled black hair, sea green eyes, and lopsided grin were a bonus point for all the girls. But with his stellar quidditch skills, and kindness for others, I couldn't really _dislike_ him.

His ear was still pressed up against the door. His robe was shredded at the hem, his red and gold tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his shirt untucked. What was he doing outside of the common room after hours?

"I think he's gone," Percy sighed.

Percy turned back around and flashed a guilty grin, "Sorry for pulling you in here " he said.

"It's fine," I replied, "At least Filch didn't catch us, otherwise I would've gotten trophy polishing duty for a month." he smiled at that.

"Annabeth, right?" he guessed, "We have Potions and DADA together? I remember you."

"Yeah, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw also have Charms and Herbology together," I replied "Percy, right?"

He flashed a blithe grin as he turned around and pushed on the doorknob. It didn't budge.

 _Great,_ I thought, _Just my luck…_

He looked a little panicked as he tried again. Still nothing. "Do you have your wand? I sort of broke mine.." he said as he pulled out a dark colored wooden stick, snapped in half with a bit of bronze phoenix feather peeking through.

I reached into my pocket, expecting to find it, but I just grabbed at air.

"Schist! I must've left it at the library in my hurry to leave…" I groaned, "I guess alohomora won't get us out of this mess."

"Oof," he grunted, "I'm so so sorry…" He plopped onto the only thing in the tiny broom closet, a small bench in the corner.

"Hey," I reassured, "I kinda owe you one, I can't get caught after curfew again, or I might get in some serious trouble." I glanced at my surroundings, the closet was _really_ tiny. Only three feet long and four feet across, barely enough room for two people.

"What're you doing in the halls after hours?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I was studying astronomy in the library," I replied, "What about you?" I glanced again at his tattered robe.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. _Ugh,_ I thought, _why was that so cute?_

"Well, I was on the grounds chasing after my escaped de-, er, _pet_ " the way he said pet made me a bit curious as to what a de- was. Especially since he looked like he just had a fight with a thornbush.

"What kind of pet?" I inquired.

"Er," there he goes blushing again, "promise not to tell anyone?"

Well, now I wanted to know even more. "Promise." I assured him.

"Well," he started, "my dad is a magizoologist, and brought home an abandoned baby uh- _creature_ this summer," he hesitated, "well the _creature_ apparently liked me and I found her in my dorm yesterday."

How the heck did he not realize a magical creature was in his dorm?

"You still haven't told me what kind of creature she is," I pointed out.

"Er, a Demiguise." he divulged.

"But we aren't allowed to have any magical creatures on campus! Let alone a demiguise, a class XXXX creature…" I trailed off, he looked sheepish.

"Well they're only class XXXX because of how hard to catch they are, they're virtually harmless" he countered, "besides, she got spooked and ran off. I spotted her in a bramble patch and," he gestured to his tattered uniform. "Since she's only a baby, she hasn't fully grasped how to turn invisible yet, she only does so when she's scared."

For some reason the hilarity of our situation dawned on me as looked at his ripped clothes, messy hair, and sheepish grin, and I started snickering. Maybe it was the late hour, or the fact that we were stuck here until morning and a student could let us out, but he started to chuckle as well. Soon we were both grinning from ear to ear.

He reached into his robe and pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play?" he asked and he moved to the floor, across from me.

"You know how to play Rummy?" I asked as I watched him shuffle.

"Definitely." He replied without looking up.

I thought back to all our previous encounters together, this was the first time I'd ever been alone with him. I remembered him from first year when he opened up the compartment door on our first train ride to Hogwarts, he sat next to me and offered me a chocolate frog. He pulled out a card game and I remember how much it eased my nervousness. I recalled seeing him helping first years find their classes, even when he had is own to go to. In reality, I could see why so many people liked him.

He handed me a deck and we started playing.

After an hour of card games, he yawned, and since yawns are contagious, I yawned as well. It started a chain reaction of yawns.

"I'm gonna just doze off…" he mumbled as he leaned against the wall. After a couple seconds he was softly snoring. How the heck had he fallen asleep so fast?

I found myself nodding off after that.

The next morning I awoke with my head on Percy's shoulder. When I realized where I was my eyes snapped open and memories of last night came back to me. I remembered playing rummy with him until we got tired and fell asleep. I didn't know how long we had been unconscious, but I knew it was morning from the small window a couple feet above my head.

I looked down at Percy again, his mouth was slightly agape, and drool dribbled down his chin slightly. His eyes were still closed, and a small snore escaped his lips. _Gosh, why did I find him so cute right now?_ I suddenly realized our arms were intertwined and I turned tomato red from head to toe.

I stood up and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Garh ah" he grunted as he opened up his eyes. I saw the realization dawn on his face as he jumped up and looked at me. "What time is it?" he asked, a little panicky.

"I don't know, I just woke up too." I replied, feeling a little dazed. From outside, I could hear students bustling past, making their way to class, which I should've been doing as well. Percy started banging on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood one of my best friends, Piper.

"Annabeth! And … Percy?" she looked at me quizzically but seemed to let it slide. "Where were you last night? I was so worried." she said as she hugged me.

With her choppy brown hair in braids and multicolored eyes, Piper was beautiful in a fierce sort of way. While she looked pretty, Piper certainly was smart. There was a reason she was in Ravenclaw, after all.

She pulled back and surveyed me, "You already missed History of Magic, but Mr. Binns doesn't really pay attention, luckily, since he's dead." She glanced at Percy, "Gryffindor, right? You better get a move on."

Percy looked at me, and smiled that endearing lopsided grin of his, "See ya around Annabeth! Sorry, about last night. I'm off to, uh" he coughed, "find my _cat_ I lost yesterday." He waved and ran down the hall, robe trailing behind him.

"Whoa, what was that about? How did you get locked in a broom closet with Percy Jackson?" she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at me.

After lunch, on my way to a SPEW meeting in the library, I ran into Percy. Well, more like he ran up to me.

"Annabeth," he said, smiling, "Sorry again about last night, how can I make it up you? My mom sends me boxes of killer blue chocolate chip cookies" he finished with a awry smile.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him, "Although, those cookies sound pretty good" I grinned at him, and he looked back happily. "Also, if you need help finding your _cat_ I would be happy to oblige."

"Thanks!" he replied, "I'll let you know when I spot her." he winked at me, and at that moment I was about ready to collapse _dammit, why was he so adorable?_ "Plus, I talked to Hagrid and he agreed to take care of Edna and use her for Care of Magical Creatures, my dad was looking for a home for her anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you found a home for, Edna, was it? Cute name," I remarked.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, we were almost to the library.

"Well, as Chairman of SPEW I do need to show up to the meetings," I joked.

"Did you say SPEW? As in Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare? Man, ever since I heard THE Hermione Granger started it to help house elves, I've been trying to find out how to sign up." He looked like a puppy as he babbled on and it was _too dam cute_ , "Hey, do you think you could put me on the waitlist to get in?"

I was surprised, to say the least. As a small club of only 7 people, compared to the usual 16 of other clubs, I was surprised that Percy Jackson, arguably the one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts wanted to join.

"Sure!" I replied, stunned, "But there's no waitlist, we barely have enough members to qualify as a club."

"Really? That's awesome!" he laughed, "well, not the 'barely any members' thing, but I'm happy you have room for us! Can you sign up Jason and me? Also, where do we meet?"

"Uh, in the library after lunch every Tuesday and Thursday." I advised, still a little shocked.

"Great! I'll meet you there in five, I gotta get Jason." He practically hopped away.

As I watched him go I couldn't help but blush and smile to myself a bit.

 _Merlin, what was I getting myself into?_

"Hazel?"

"Here"

"Frank?"

"Here"

"Leo?"

"Here"

"Calypso?"

"Here"

"Piper?"

"Here"

"Rachel?"

"Here"

"Alright, now that everyone's present I would like to introduce two new members, meet Percy Jackson and Jason Grace." I gestured to the two boys standing next to me.

"Hello," Percy greeted everyone, but as I glanced at Jason, all he was doing was staring at Piper, mouth a little ajar. I couldn't help but giggle a little as Piper was oblivious to the gawking.

The two guys took a seat as I started to explain the purpose of SPEW.

After about an hour of goofing around and making posters, SPEW really was 30% promoting elfish welfare and 70% hanging out, I dismissed the meeting. I looked over to see Rachel and Percy having an animated conversation about what their animagus form would be. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Rachel was fun and charming, but also incredibly nice. I tried to brush it off, but the little green bug was still present.

I was about to walk with Piper to Arithmancy, but Jason was talking to her while blushing hard. Piper actually looked quite pleased to talk with him. I made a mental note to pester her later.

"Annabeth!" Percy waved me over to him and Rachel "Rachel thinks my animagus form would be more like a domestic dog breed, but I think I would make a charming platypus." he laughed and made a duck face. _Dang it why was he so cute?_ "Since the platypus is both land and water friendly, I think it would suit me."

"Why not a Newfoundland?" I inquired playfully, "They're basically giant water-loving floofs, plus they usually have a black coat like your hair." He grinned at that.

"Cool! And Rachel and I both totally agree that she is a red fox. Also, Hazel is a bobcat, Frank is a grizzly bear, Jason is an horse, Piper is a timber wolf, Calypso is a deer, Leo is a leopard, and we think you're an owl." he finished as he ticked off his fingers.

Abruptly, the clocktower chimed signifying free period was over, and it was time for the next class. Everyone said goodbye and dispersed as I packed my things up. It was only me and Percy left.

"Do you go to Quidditch matches? Gryffindor against Hufflepuff this weekend, you should come." He commented.

"Actually, I never even got around to going to Ravenclaw matches, but I'll be sure to be there, could be fun!" I replied, feeling a little bit happy that he asked.

Suddenly, Minerva Mcgonagall's voice magically projected around them,

"All students seek shelter in a classroom or common room, there is a troll on the loose near Ravenclaw Tower. Do not engage, and all teachers report to the Ravenclaw tower please." the announcement ended as students rushed to get out of the library.

Percy grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the hallway

Yet again, we found ourselves in the very same broom closet, however, this time I had my wand, and Percy's had been fixed by Flitwick.

Percy sighed as he slid down the wall, I followed suit. "Well we might be here awhile," Percy lamented as he gazed up. "Remember last time when it took the teachers three hours to find the troll? I was stuck, _naked_ , in the showers." He laughed as I tried not to imagine a _naked_ Percy, "At least this time I'm in a better situation." His smile was what probably caused global warming.

"So," he started, "I remember riding with you on the Hogwarts Express first year, right? I'll never forget my first day seeing Hogwarts." he sighed.

"I remember that day," I remarked, "You gave me a chocolate frog and we played crazy eights with your card deck."

"We never really saw each other much after that, huh? I was sorted into Gryffindor, and you Ravenclaw. It's cool we're becoming friends again, three years later." he laughed.

"I'm glad we're getting to know each other better too," I confided with a smile, "so, seeker, huh? You must've been the youngest appointed since Harry Potter was before the war."

"I guess," he modestly replied with a grin. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend? You didn't hear it from me, but I think Jason is so smitten with Piper, he's going to ask her to Madam Puddifoots." He laughed at that.

"Really? Can't say I'm surprised though, Piper has had to turn down many a suitor before, but she actually seems to like Jason." I replied with a smile. "But yeah, I am going to Hogsmeade this weekend. I couldn't miss the first trip of the year, gotta load up on Honeydukes sweets."

"Man, their fizzing whizbees are the best." He got a dreamy look in his eyes.

Then, Percy reached into his bag and pulled out a baggy of blue cookies. "Want one? My mom sends them every other week through owl mail. Our poor barn owl, Harold, is working overtime." He offered me one. As I bit into it, it melted into a ball of gooey goodness.

"Mmmmmmmmm," I mumbled through bites of cookie, "you must have a great mom… but why is it so blue?" I took another bite of the cookie.

"Funny story actually," He started, "I never knew my real dad but he had a thing about blue food not existing, but my mom wanted to prove him wrong, so she started making everything blue." He took another bite of a cookie, "When Paul, my step dad who's been around forever so I just call him dad, came along he loved the idea of blue food and it just stuck."

"That's a cool tradition," I said around mouthfuls of cookie, "Neither my dad nor my stepmom bake, so this is a step up from Chips Ahoy."

Suddenly we were interrupted by Mcgonagall's voice again, "The troll has been apprehended, all students return to your normal classes."

"Well, I bid you ado." Percy did a little bow and unlocked the closet door. _Is it bad I wish he would bow every time?_

"See you around!" I waved as I walked down the opposite end of the hall.

 _Why did I feel so tingly? It wasn't like I had a crush on Percy…. right?_

 **A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry if my writing was bad, but this is my very first fanfic, so cut me some slack! Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated, thanks!**


End file.
